Marvel: 2010-08-21 - The Difference Between Wants and Needs.
Xavier heard of Simone's concerns before when he asked her to speak with Jonas about Pete Wisdom. He said to give him a few days as he has other projects he is working on and he will meet with her. The time has passed and he is here, sooner than expected perhaps. "Come in," Xavier says before her even knock. Things are put away and shockingly, his desk is currently cleared off. "Speak your concerns Simone." He sounds serious, enough to give her his full and undivided attention. Indeed the young woman has many concerns, and that's part of the problem. It's hard not to get a little frazzled when so much happens all at once. For all her maturity and experiences Simone is still fairly young so it isn't surprising that she's feeling confused and frustrated. She is however eager to get things settled one way or another. She smiles at the Professor as she enters. "Hello." she greets and takes a seat. "Thanks for meeting with me.. I heard we had some more guests.." she says getting right to the heart of her dilemma. "Yes. Rogue has no control over her powers and needs to finish her education. I am hoping she decides to stay on to deal with these two things. She has had a difficult time of things in the past. Logan is currently a member of the school now, so I suppose you mean the mysterious and troublesome Gambit." Can Xavier call it or not? "He...has his uses if he decides to trust us enough to do so. I would rather not comment on him till I know how things will go. Assuming with Gambit would be unwise." Simone nods. "..may I ..I guess be blunt? But.. maybe I've just missed something, or assumed something wrong..but Why can some one like Gambit be here.. but Jonas can't ? He's no worse a threat, even less of one than Logan or Gambit.. " who she has met in passing previously! "A threat? Why would you think I would consider Jonas a threat at this time?" Xavier frowns slightly. "Though I have not invited him to the school, I do not believe he is being monitored at this time. I searched for it." He then shakes his head slightly, "This is not about threats, is it?" Simone shrugs a little "I thought that was the reason he wasn't allowed to come in at all. " she says with a sigh "For the protection of the school, it's students.. keep it secret and all that, protect it from those hunting Jonas. " she frowns a bit, confused. "It was part of the original reason Simone, but no longer. Actually, in time he will likely be permitted to visit the school. I see no reason he should not be allowed," Xavier states. "That reminds me, could you use the school spending credit card you have and pick up Jonas some books to study for his G.E.D.? I'd like him to obtain it, though the final decision is up to him." Xavier thinks Jonas might be interested in it. Simone arches a brow. "In time? I really feel uncomfortable with him living out of a hotel in the city. " she says. "Is there a reason he can't come here? " she asks, trying very hard not to over step her bounds nor beat about the bush. "I'm sure he can be of some help to you and the school. " "Because, Jonas needs to build his own life, build his own security, feel like he has power over his own life Simone. He is a caregiver, someone that wants to feel in control, like he is doing something with his life. Being brought under the wing of the school and settling here, will not get that job done Simone. Jonas doesn't want to be taken care of, he wants to be doing the taking care of others. Living on the generosity of the school for an unknown time period, it must end for Jonas to feel in control of his life." Simone frowns a bit. "We'd not be forcing him to come here.. And isn't that what the teachers and X-Men are doing? Can't he do those things here? " she shakes her head. "I'm sorry Professor I just don't understand the difference. He's lost everything he's known, his friends, his home.. I can't see how asking him to go to Europe with that spy guy is going to help him with anything. " and of course, Simone being the over protective gal she is, doesn't want to send her friend away either. Not after just finding him. "What could he contribute to the team Simone? He is inexperienced and we already have members that are and require additional training. I've been attempting to recruit Logan for months and his knowledge of the fighting arts and tactics is above par and could truly contribute to the team. Even Gambit has something to offer the team that no one else has. Jonas needs a place where he can grow and learn. Where he can stand on his own feet and feel like he contributes something rather than be an extra weight or just another mouth to feed. Pete's team will be much smaller, it will allow more training to teach him the discipline he desperately needs. He has many of the same personality traits as Pete himself, so there would be no one better to understand Jonas as a person. We also have enough conflicting personality traits on the team, that adding Jonas to the mix would cause more chaos than help for Scott." Simone resists the urge to fold her arms over her chest. "He's more experienced than I am.. " she says. "His powers more useful.. than mine.. I could step down, he could have my place.." she suggests. "And everyone keeps trying to protect me so as a man, no one will have to 'worry' about the girl on a mission." she is not to be so easily persuaded. "And how is Wisdom going to untie himself from his handlers? He's an espionage agent... they don't let people go.. and from what he's told me, his government is real good at forcing mutants to join up in Her Majesty's service." "Simone, I didn't recruit you for your powers, or even because I searched you out. You honestly 'fell in my lap'. Do you want to know why I recruited you?" Xavier lets it hang for a moment before he continues, "I recruited you because of your compassion and big heart. Because the team needed a female with the type of love and bonding power that you can provide them. You help glue them together into more of a 'family'. You take individuals and help make them into a 'unit'. That is your contribution to the team, your ability to forgive, your ability to bring people together, your understanding of others and so much more. Something that your fellow team mates are always in need of." Only then does he address Pete's role. "I cannot share too much information on what is going on with the government there. Let us just say the old order shall be falling and a new order shall rise, one lead and operated by Pete Wisdom himself," Xavier says firmly. "He is a good man, and we need that. More than that, The U.K. needs him and men like him to prevent what is happening now from happening again. What I am doing with Mr. Wisdom is very dangerous and I rather the X-Men not be involved. Jonas will not be involved till after the fall out, when things are once again secure." Simone half smiles. It is a favorable thing to say of her and she is glad she is of help, even if not in the way she expected. But it's those exact qualities that are making her want her friend to remain here. ".. thank you... but, I'm going to need some time to ..think about this " she says softly. Snap decisions made under emotional strain are rarely good so since she's got the luxury of time she's going to take advantage of it. ".. so.. what if he doesn't want to go to Europe? and what do we do in the meantime? If he's not going to be needed for Wisdom's team for a while? " "To join is his choice, I never pressured you Simone and I do not wish him pressured. However, I have the members I need on the X-Men at this time. Though he had not gotten his degree, he has too much self-control over his powers to gain any real experience from the New Mutants. The school has nothing to truly offer him other than a roof over his head. He has nothing he can teach the students even after obtaining his G.E.D. He needs to find a way to build on his life experiences and skills. Jonas needs opportunities. Which ones he takes is entirely up to him, I am merely attempting to provide him one that will give him a new chance. Also, it is not as if you cannot go visit him or he to come see you Simone." He still hasn't offered Muir Island's Research Center to Pete as a headquarters for Excalibur, but he will be. One step at a time. The young woman doesn't have a good enough poker face to hide her disappointment completely but at least she understands. And understanding is an important thing. She nods and holds in a sigh. "...Okay.. Thank you. I don't really have any other questions." she says softly. "I know this must be difficult. Give it a little more time Simone. Once Pete founds his team officially, I hope to have a celebration for him and the team over in the UK, and that the X-Men will attend. They will still be extended family in a way." Simone nods. It is extremely difficult! But she'll deal. It is hard now but eventually she'll accept it. There are after all worse things happening in wide, wide world of life. "Yes sir." she says, forcing a smile. "I'll let you get back to work. I'll tell Jonas about the.. things." she says quietly as she stands up from the chair. "Simone, please don't look at it like you are losing a friend and family member. Think of it, that you are gaining more through Jonas. Jonas will build his own home base, build a new purpose for himself, and as a result, bring you into a new circle of things as you and Kyle are doing for him." Xavier then lets it go, "Please, take care of yourself my dear. You are very important to this school, and to the team." He smiles a bit then, "To me as well." Simone nods to the Professor. "I know.. I just wish it wasn't so far away. I can't fly to London." she says with a bit of a shrug. She again mentions a thank you and quietly retreats. She so wishes Kurt were home. ftb